


Lost toddler

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Kid Obi, lost kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: In one verse, Obi-Wan Kenobi grows to be a broken man.In another, he is just a lost toddler being prodded around by the Force to meet different people and change the outcome of what could be a horrible universe.





	1. Young ones

Sniffling faintly, Obi-Wan rubbed at his face with his sleeves.

He hadn’t meant to get left behind but he’d seen a pretty pink fish in one of the lakes in the fountain room and hadn’t noticed when Creche apprentice Yalanda had left with the others and by the time he had they were far gone and Obi-Wan tried to follow and find his way back but…

He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because he didn’t recognize the dusty hallway at all and it was cold and dim and Obi-Wan did NOT like it.

‘I’m a cry baby just like Bruck says.’ He thought sadly while sniffling more, rubbing his face with his fists instead as he sat on the pedestal of an old and dusty statue.

He was moments from breaking down in full sobs when suddenly the Force blazed and a gentle hand cupped his chin, making him look up into a wrinkle lined, surprised face and icy blue eyes. “Why hello there little one, what are you doing so far from the creche?” The master questioned carefully where he was kneeling in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sniffled hard, bottom lip quivering hard. “Lost… Yalanda took us to the gardens but I got left behind when looking at the fishes.” He hiccuped a bit.

The salt and pepper haired master rumbled a bit and then gently wiped at his tears with a warm thumb. “I see, that is most unfortunate Initiate…?” He let the question trail off, looking expectant.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan sniffled more, leaning into the mans warmth.

Taking note of that, the man carefully helped Obi-Wan up and then stood himself, towering over the redhead until he lifted him up on his hip. “I am Master Yan Dooku Initiate Obi-Wan, and I best bring you to the creche. I imagine they are missing you.” He rumbled, tucking the child close to his warm body.

Whimpering a bit, Obi-Wan tucked in closer to the warmth of the dark tunic, tucking his thumb into his mouth.

He was warm though and Master Dooku’s steps brought them into the light again where the air wasn’t so stuffy.

“Dry your tears little one. Its alright.” The master rumbled. “How old are you Initiate Kenobi?” He questioned to distract him.

“Four.” Obi-Wan replied quietly.

“Four? My, you are a big boy then aren’t you.” Yan chuckled quietly, the sound making Obi-Wan smile shyly at him as he stayed tucked against the warmth while fisting one hand into the dark fabric.

Tuckered out from getting lost and crying, he settled his face into the others chest and was soon drowsing, confidant he was safely held by this unfamiliar master. He hardly noticed when they arrived at the creche though he did whine a bit when he was carefully handed off to a frazzled Master Dolan who thanked Dooku profusely for finding him.

“Where did you find him? We looked everywhere.” Dolan finally settled on as he tucked Obi-Wan’s head to his shoulder.

“Lower ante chamber, towards the holocrons. I had permission to examine one of them and was surprised to feel anyone else around it at all.” Yan rumbled. “He must have walked for quite a bit to get that far from the gardens, its no wonder he’s tired.”

Sighing, Dolan nodded. “Once again master Dooku, thank you. Yalanda was beside herself when she noticed she’d lost him.”

Dooku just nodded and watched Dolan head into the creche, Obi-Wan lifting sleepy eyes from the tunic to peer at Yan before lifting a little hand and waving sleepily goodbye to him.

Smiling a bit, Yan gave a small wave back. ‘Cute…’


	2. Plo

Sucking on his thumb, Obi-Wan sniffled lightly.

Yalanda had managed to leave him behind again, this time in the commissary so at least he wasn’t all alone like when he’d wandered off into the dark halls where Master Dooku had found him. But he still was all alone in the way that no one was talking to him.

“You don’t look happy little one.” Obi-Wan looked up quickly and sniffled a bit more as he stared at the kel dor who seemed to loom over him, peering down at him with what Obi-Wan guessed was a kel dor form for smile.

Pulling the thumb from his mouth, Obi-Wan shuffled on the bench he was sitting on. “Yalanda forgot me behind…” He whispered, barely heard over the dim of the commissary and other Jedi but the kel dor made an understanding noise.

“I see, you were here for lunch little one?” He questioned, reaching out and carefully picking Obi-Wan up and settling him on his feet. “My name is Plo Koon. And yours little one?”

“Uhu and its Obi-Wan master Koon.” Obi-Wan sniffled and rubbed his face before accepting the offered claw and holding on tightly. “We had toasted rodian grain bread, boiled valla eggs and steamed lotus roots.” He sniffled.

“That is a wholesome meal for little ones.” Plo hummed, carefully guiding the boy with him out the doors to take him to the creche. He knew the way easily.

“I don’t like rodian grain bread, its heavy.” Obi-Wan clung tightly to the hand and moved closer to him. “And grit…grit… um…”

“Gritty?” Plo questioned gently, chuckling when Obi-Wan nodded. “What do you like to eat then young one?”

Pondering that while reaching up with his second hand, Obi-Wan held on tightly. “I like fruit porridge… and blue milk cheese.” He gnawed on his lips before beaming up at Plo. “And dried fruits. And protein pasta with lum sauce!” Happily distracted, Obi-Wan continued telling Plo about all the different food things he liked that they served in the creche as Plo continued slowly walking the toddler towards the creche.

Or he was until a frazzled looking teenage togruta came sprinting through the corridor, halting to a stop when she saw Obi-Wan with Plo and breathing out in obvious relief.

The redhead perked up when he saw her and Plo let go to let him move on chubby legs towards the togruta. “Yalanda!”

The woman picked him up and settled Obi-Wan on her hip, laughing breathlessly. “You need to stop scaring me like this Obi-Wan, I swear I keep losing track of you every time we go somewhere.” She laughed, her voice faintly tinged with hysteric before she looked up at Plo, and bowing faintly. “Thank you master, I am so sorry for this. It was the four year olds first visit to the commissary to start getting them used to eating out of the creche and it was…a bit overwhelming.” She flushed darkly, tucking Obi-Wan closer to her.

Plo chuckled and reached out, patting her lightly on the shoulder. “Accidents do happen young one and he came to no harm even if he was a bit sad all alone.”

She relaxed under the assurance and smiled slightly before looking down at Obi-Wan on her hip again. “How about I get you back to the creche eh? We’re about to play hover ball.” She enticed the boy who perked up with big eyes.

Plo hid an indulgent smile at the game designed to help the young control their Force ability. “That does sound like much fun. I wish you luck Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan waved eagerly at him in return, his delight filling the Force as Yalanda smiled slightly. “Byebye Master Koon.” He beamed before looking eagerly up at his creche teacher, ready to go back to what he knew.

‘Cute.’ Plo chuckled quietly.


	3. Mace

“You’re not meant to be here, are you lost?”

Looking up, Obi-Wan blinked at the tall stranger with wide eyes before nodding as the man knelt down to be proper in view for the young Initiate, the mans thin lips forming a small smile as he offered a dark hand to him. “Uhu, I don’t think I’m suppose to be here.” Obi-Wan confessed before glancing around the big shelves with dusty scrolls all over and accepting the warm hand of the bald man.

Chuckling a bit, the man pulled him away from the shelve and stood, lifting Obi-Wan up on his hip. “No, I agree since you’re usually suppose to get in here via a pass from Madam Nu. Now, who are you? And how in the Force did you get in here.” The man questioned while moving out of the labyrinth of shelves.

“I’m Obi-Wan, I get lost a lot.” The toddler confessed while holding onto the tunics of the knight. “And the door was open when I got here.”

Humming a bit, the knight nodded. “I see. I guess I have to tell Madam Nu someone forgot to close after themselves…” The man murmured dryly.

“Someones in trooooouble.” Obi-Wan giggled at the tone, feeling at ease. So far everyone he meet when he got lost had been kind to him and the Force told him that this one was the same.

Smiling down at the Initiate, the man nodded. “Indeed they are. Most likely their privileges will be revoked for a few weeks. I’m Knight Windu.”

Scrunching up his nose, Obi-Wan tried out the name. “Knight Wimble?”

Snorting, the knight glanced about. “I guess you can call me Knight Mace.” He chuckled while moving towards the doors.

“Mace.” Obi-Wan beamed while holding onto the tabards of the man. “…Is your head naturally bald?” He blinked up at the others shiny head.

“No. I shave it, see how shiny my head is?” Mace hummed, smirking a bit when Obi-Wan nodded as he quickly swiped his permission card so they could step through the door. “Well, that’s because I shave my head instead of losing my hair naturally.” He looked about and closed the door firmly behind him. “Now, where is your clan?”

Obi-Wan looked about then shrugged. “Dunno. Master Dolan said we’d be allowed to pick one book to borrow and read, I wanted one on Naboo cats.” He wiggled his feet a bit and peeked down before beaming at Mace. “You’re tall. I feel tall too now.”

Stifling a grin at the missing front toothed smile, Mace raised a brow. “I see…do you want to be taller?” He outright grinned when he received an enthusiastic nod from Obi-Wan. “Alright, hold on…” He shifted Obi-Wan a bit, snorting when the other gave a gleeful squeak when Mace lifted him with the Force up on his shoulders. “Alright, hold on then Obi-Wan.” The other chuckled more as he took a good hold of the others legs and headed for the counters.

He imagined the data console might tell him exactly which shelves master Dolan and the Initiates clan were.

And honestly?

This Initiate wasn’t as bad as most of the kids Mace encountered, arms resting on Mace head while chatting to him about the felines he knew about, useful information too if the knight encountered a Felessian tiger ever.


	4. Feemor

Pouting a bit as the wind ruffled his hair, Obi-Wan wondered how he’d managed to get lost THIS time.

He was honestly not sure how he had ended up on the steps of the temple, there was simply no explanation for this at all. Had he sleep walked during nap time?

But wouldn’t the creche masters have stopped him if he walked off into the halls?

Sighing, Obi-Wan wiggled his toes a bit before blinking when he heard a surprised croak, peeking down at the bottom of the steps where a blond with his hair tied back in a long nerf tail was hurrying up to him, wearing the robes of a Jedi. So Obi-Wan wasn’t alarmed since he could hopefully get back to the creche with this ones help since everyone else had been so helpful towards him when he was lost.

He was very tall, just like Knight Mace was tall and he crouched down when he got close to Obi-Wan, staring at him with wide blue eyes and he had a funny little blond triangle of hair beneath his bottom lip. “Hello there little one, what in all Force name are you doing out here?” He questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Dunno, I think I sleep walked. I’m Obi-Wan.” He wiggled his toes a bit then shivered when a the wind blew.

The knight made another startled noise then drew his robe off himself, tucking it around Obi-Wan who giggled as he peeked up at the man through the hood.

It smelled nice, kind of like books and caf.

“I’m knight Feemor but I think I should get you back to the creche little one.” The man stood and lifted Obi-Wan up, settling him on his arm. “But how in Force name did you walk past the creche masters on guard, the guards, the sentinels and every Jedi in here…” He mumbled, more to himself as he peered at Obi-Wan critically. “Barefoot and in only your pajamas even.” He sounded so startled.

Obi-Wan just shrugged and snuggled more into the warm robe.

It was very nice, very warm on his bare feet.

“I get lost a lot.” He peeked at the other from below the big hood. “But nice knights and masters like you put me back in the Creche.” He beamed.

Smiling at that, Feemor tightened his grasp on Obi-Wan. “I see. I bet you drive the creche masters to frazzled nerves if you disappear just like that.” Feemor teased.

Shrugging again, Obi-Wan stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Dunno but they always seem happy when I come back.”

Snorting a bit, Feemor rounded the corner and nodded to knight Windu when he saw the Korun. “I imagine.”

“Hello Knight Stahl… Obi-Wan?” Windu said in surprise before raising his brows and looking at Feemor. “Where did you find him?” He chuckled in amusement as Obi-Wan waved at him happily with his free hand.

“Top of the stairs amazingly enough.” Feemor shook his head. “He thinks he may have sleep walked so I was going to bring him back to the creche.”

Reaching out and gently ruffling Obi-Wan’s hair through the hood, Windu snorted. “Doesn’t surprise me, Obi-Wan has gotten into a little habit of getting lost.” He grinned wryly as the boy giggled louder. “Get him back before Master Dolan has a heart attack.”

Nodding, Feemor chuckled quietly and resumed walking.

Inwardly he was pondering if it was perhaps the will of the Force leading Obi-Wan around…


	5. Qui-Gon

They didn’t worry too much in the first hour or even the second one.

Honestly after the last eight times, it had become blatantly clear that Obi-Wan could and would disappear of the radar like some kind of little ghost and clearly the Force was in assistance and guidance when it happened which left the creche masters at loss since they weren’t quite comfortable with the small boy just walking around without anyone.

But he always came back.

Usually carried by a master or knight but sometimes a senior padawan or two.

But on the three hour marker they did start to worry.

On the fourth one they had requested aid from the temple guards to seek for the child.

On the fifth they had enlisted junior and senior padawans currently not engaged in classes or chores.

And on the sixth they had full on panicked and just contacted the entire temple to be on guard for a missing child and if they had the time, look for him.

Who no one was finding!

In the end even the master’s and knight’s who had interacted with the boy had started looking around the temple for him.

“I’m not quite sure how you got looped into this.” Qui-Gon offered in amusement as he followed Yan. “You’re not exactly one for creche duty.”

Stopping to peek behind a statue, Yan gave a shrug. “I encountered Obi-Wan down by holocron Vault B-1. He had gotten lost and was cold and alone. But respectful” He peeked at his former padawan. “I couldn’t just leave the boy there Qui-Gon.” He tisked at the man. “What do you believe of me.”

Holding up his hands in surrender, Qui-Gon grinned wryly before frowning. “Near holocron vault… hmm you don’t think he could have gotten into the abandoned passages do you?” He rubbed his chin.

Yan stopped at that before shaking his head. “I hope not. From Master Dolan’s account, he is only in slippers and inner tunics. He was cold enough in his Initiate press, never mind missing boots.” He rumbled with a deep frown furrowing his brows.

Sighing a bit, Qui-Gon nodded. “So tell me about this boy, quite a few seem to know him.”

That provoked a laugh from Yan. “Obi-Wan is known because he gets lost a lot. Its not just him sneaking away, he doesn’t generally even try so most have come to believe its the Force putting him in the path of certain members that one day will be important somehow…though Knight Windu swears up and down that Obi-Wan gave him useful information on Felessian tigers that helped him escape.”

That got a thoughtful hum out of Qui-Gon. “So the Force prodded him around… interesting.”

“Excatly.” Yan agreed. “Whoever gets him as a padawan will be lucky when that future eventually comes.” He chuckled before narrowing his eyes slightly and tilting his head. “Hear that?”

Qui-Gon stopped and listened before nodding too. “Yes, sounds like Yoda’s cane.” He grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Yan moved to the corner and around it. “Master Yo-oh!” He blinked, Qui-Gon peeking over his master’s shoulder at his grandmaster, his eyebrows joining his forehead. “Master Yoda.” He greeted.

The grandmaster harrumpted at them, one hand on his cane and the other floating a laundry basket at his shoulder height. “Hello younglings, finally someone come to help has?”

“Help?” Yan smiled, moving towards his old master. “I thought laundry was collec-Obi-Wan.” He blinked down into the basket, Obi-Wan curled up in a bundle of clean blankets. “You found Obi-Wan.” He chuckled, reaching down and taking the basket so Yoda didn’t have to float it around.

Qui-Gon meanwhile lifted the old master onto his back.

“In the laundry room he was, napping in a basket he was. Potentially brought there by laundry droids he was.”

Yan snorted a bit but nodded, it would make sense if Obi-Wan fell asleep in the basket prior to it being fetched for laundry purpose.

In the basket, Obi-Wan napped peacefully unaware as he sucked on his thumb.


	6. Jocasta

Peeking up through his bangs with his bottom lip quivering heavily, Obi-Wan gave a sniff as the master stared at him in surprise for a few more minutes before she seemed to shake herself finally and move into the Initiates space. “Oh dear, it seems you’ve gotten a bit stuck little one huh.”

Sniffling a bit, Obi-Wan nodded as she knelt down, her fancy tabards rubbing down into the floor as she carefully lifted the ladder up to get it off Obi-Wan’s tunic fold.

Obi-Wan shuffled away quickly at that and rubbed the back of his hands over his red rimmed eyes as the gray haired lady gave him a small smile. “Better?”

“Uhu, thank you master Nu.” Obi-Wan hiccuped.

Everyone was aware of who this woman was, Master Dolan had made sure they knew to be respectful in her library.

“What a polite young man.” Jocasta smiled before eyeing him thoughtfully and then chuckling. “Oh my…let me guess, Initiate Kenobi?” She was smiling almost mischievously as she reached into her belt and pulled out a soft purple hankie, gently drying Obi-Wan’s cheeks with it.

“Uhu.” Obi-Wan smiled a bit then pointed at the shelf. “I was looking for reptiles.”

Musing on that information, Jocasta looked from Obi-Wan’s tunic to the ladder as she speculated what had happened. “You were kneeling on the floor to peek at the titles weren’t you and the ladder rolled onto your tunic fold didn’t it?” She smiled when Obi-Wan nodded. “I see. Well then, what kind of reptile book were you looking for young one?”

Perking up, Obi-Wan got up and beamed at her, obviously recognizing the offer of assistance the woman was handing him. “One on amp…amp….” His face scrunched up and he gained a frustrated look combined with his red cheeked and red rimmed eyes that made Jocasta soften a bit more.

“Amphibious?” She gently corrected.

At Obi-Wan’s eager nod, she chuckled quietly. “Alright then, amphibious reptiles it is…” She eyed the shelf Obi-Wan had been peeking at before standing up and reaching for one on the one above, smiling as she pulled out one on basic flora of Yavin IV, shaking her head and placing it back before pulling out another. “Aha, this one contains amphibious reptiles from the Glee Anselm, where Nautolan’s come from.” She offered him the book.

Obi-Wan carefully took it and tucked it to his chest before shyly holding his hand up to her, Jocasta chuckling quietly while taking the small warm hand in her. “Now lets get you back to Master Dolan hmm? He’s bound to be worried about you…”

While it was a regular occurrence now, it didn’t really sit well with the creche masters or their assistants at all.

No need to give the man more of an incoming heart attack then he already had in wait with Obi-Wan disappearing.

Obi-Wan happily toddled along her side with the book tucked safely to her chest. “The creche masters give me piggy backs or carry me around now.” He confided and Jocasta could see why if only to prevent a minor heart attack and keep an eye on the boy.

Humming a bit, she guided him around a few of the shelves. “I heard you got lost in the laundry last week.” She gently teased.

“Uhu, the droids carried me off. I was napping.” The redhead chirped a bit.

“Did they now. Well that’s a new one, abduction by laundry droids.” She smiled at the happy little giggle from the still red eyed boy.

She could see why people were charmed by him for sure.


	7. Valorum

Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, Obi-Wan looked around with wide eyes.

This was bad, this was really really really bad!

He wasn’t suppose to…

But he had just turned around and then Master Dolan and the rest of the group was gone!

And now he was alone in the Senate, aids, senators, guards and who knew what rushing past him as he tried to stay out of the way, frozen in fear.

It was just suppose to be a nice cute field trip to show them the Senate and the Rotunda where all the big decisions of the Galaxy were taken and the laws were made and where Senator’s voted almost everyday for something.

They were even going to stop by a special shop and get blue milkshakes.

B-But Obi-Wan had seen something shiny and turned around, finding one of the pyke aids to a twi’lek Senator’s fiddling with a very shiny necklace that had caught the sunlight.

Hiccuping a bit, Obi-Wan rubbed fiercely at his eyes and felt a wicked sob start crawling up his throat.

What if he got lost forever?

What if Master Dolan never came looked for him?

Would he have to stay at the Rotunda forever?

That didn’t sound like fun and Obi-Wan would very much like to go home now and hide under his blanket with Bant for a few hours.

Just as he was about to cry, someone stopped in front of him an Obi-Wan looked up quickly, blinking at the salt and pepper haired man staring down at him in surprise, the man sporting a slightly plumped face and watery blue eyes.

They quickly softened as the man knelt down, expensive coat tails dragging onto the floor as an aide awkwardly stopped beside the man and Obi-Wan hiccuped a bit.

“Hello there little one, you seem lost.” The man offered quietly, holding out a hand to him. “And you seem to not be with your group.”

Cautiously and sniffing, Obi-Wan took the mans hand, letting him gently pull Obi-Wan out of the alcove he had stepped back into. “Uhu…” The Force didn’t whisper any warnings so he let the man gently rub a stray tear away from his cheek.

“By your state of dress, you must be from the temple. Are you on a field trip little one?” The man asked again.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Master Dolan took us to see the Rotunda, cause we work with the Senate but I looked away when I looked back they were gone and now I don’t know where they are.” He hiccuped loudly at that and the man made a soft shushing noise as they attracted attention.

“Well that won’t do. Lets find your Master Dolan.” He stood and then carefully lifted Obi-Wan up, tucking him to his chest as he headed for what must be the mans office. “Jerriko, contact the guards and tell them to look for a Jedi field trip, tell them we have one of theirs lost.” He murmured as Obi-Wan hid in his face in the mans shoulder away from the curious peeping of the other senators and aids.

“Yes of course Senator Valorum.”

Sniffling into the mans expensive coat, Obi-Wan felt him move.

“Lets get you to my office and get you some water hmm? And wait for Master Dolan.” Finis murmured warmly, carrying off the boy.

In the end, Master Dolan looked more then just a smidgen relieved as he fetched Obi-Wan from Finis office where he was eating cookies the man provided, thanking the Senator profusely.

Finis just smiled warmly as Obi-Wan was lifted onto Dolan’s hip and held tightly as the man wiped crumbs off Obi-Wan’s face.

“Thank the Force you’re alright.” Dolan mumbled, hugging Obi-Wan just a bit tighter then usual, the boy burrowing into the safety of the familiar.

The Force may be putting Obi-Wan around but it was really wrecking havoc with Dolan’s poor nerves.


	8. Xanatos

Dropping his face into his hands, Xanatos took a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

Of all the missions they were sending them on it had to be…

Why Telos!?

He didn’t know what would happen but it was obviously a test from the council those sacrilegious old foo- “Hello.”

Jerking to in shock, Xanatos looked up quickly to meet the big eyes of a human Initiate who was staring up at him with a little tooka toy in his arms and a spot of what looked like orange jam on his tunic.

“…Hello?” The padawan returned meekly, more surprised then upset now that he got a good look at the young Initiate.

“You’re upset.” The redhead said assuredly then offered his tooka toy to Xanatos. “Wanna hold Saber?”

Taking the black tooka plushie with gem blue eyes, Xanatos licked his lips. “Sure… I-wait what are you doing here? Who are you?” He questioned, trying to gather himself.

The boy shrugged. “I don’t know, I end up a lot of odd places.” He twisted his hands into his tunic. “I’m Obi-Wan. Who are you?” He beamed, showing Xanatos that he was missing one of his bottom front teeth.

He was kind of cute…

Smiling a bit, Xanatos shifted a bit then opened his arms on impulse. “I could do with a hug too if you don’t mind?”

Beaming at that, Obi-Wan quickly shuffled forward and crawled up into Xanatos lap, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug as much bigger arms came around the little body.

The little Initiate was warm, smelled of sweet toast and the Force seemed to echo with happiness around him as he cuddled himself into Xanatos larger body with a happy little giggle and Xanatos couldn’t help but respond in turn with a small laugh. “You are a happy one aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Uhu! I get to meet a lot of kind people.” Obi-Wan sat down on Xanatos lap, supported by the padawan’s arms, then peeked around. “…Why are we in one of the side halls of the temple though?” He blinked up at Xanatos with big eyes.

“Well I came here to think.” Shrugging, Xanatos held out the boys tooka to him with one hand as he kept the other around the boy which Obi-Wan happily took. “Why in Force name you’re here I have no idea.” He mused before carefully shifting into a more comfortable position on the stone bench of the alcove.

That got a shrug out of Obi-Wan. “I get around a lot of places. Master Dolan says the Force makes me get lost a lot so they have to go look for me.”

Gaining an amused look, Xanatos stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Did you get lost a few weeks ago and the entire temple looked for you?” He asked suspiciously.

At the enthusiastic nod, Xanatos laughed a bit. “Thought so, I was in the Halls at the time and wasn’t allowed to join in but I heard all about it.”

Snuggling the tooka under his chin, Obi-Wan hummed. “What were you thinking about thought?” He asked innocently, forcibly reminding Xanatos of exactly why he was in the hallway and why he was upset.

“Its… complicated.” He grimaced.

Obi-Wan blinked before shrugging. “Things that seem complicated sometimes just needs to be looked at differently. You seem upset so you should think about it differently, or that’s what master Dolan says when Bruck is being mean, he tells Bruck to think about how his words affect others and how it re-re…” The boy gained a frustrated frown, wrinkling up his nose.

It was kind of adorable.

“Reflect?” Xanatos offered.

“Yaha, that.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Reflect on the order cause this is our family and the way we behave is how we are to others. And that’s important when we’re Jedi and going out on missions to help people.” He beamed.

Staring at the boy for a long moment Xanatos finally smiled. “I guess that’s one way to look at it all. An uncomplicated way but…true.” He glanced about. “And I guess your master Dolan is right.”

Nodding sagely as only precocious kids could, Obi-Wan cuddled his tooka. “Master Dolan is very wise.”

Chuckling, Xanatos agreed with a nod.


	9. Darker moments

Dolan shifted slowly, his frown deep as he counted the Initiates again before slowly reaching for his comms.

Obi-Wan was missing again.

Not unusual but he was missing right about after lunch, that meant he had been gone for four hours now and Dolan was starting to feel a faint sense of dread in the bottom of his stomach as he called up the guards to see if they could find Obi-Wan anywhere and to put out a message on the common board for all the Jedi to please return Obi-Wan if they had found the Initiate somewhere.

Honestly it had become standard practice by now when Obi-Wan did indeed go missing to put out a general message to the Jedi’s to return him and to make the guards look around in case he was in a room alone or out on the stairs again…

But Dolan had a bad feeling.

No scratch that, he had a dreadful feeling in the bottom of his stomach and he hoped to Force that it was just his nerves speaking for him and not an actual bad thing happening.

‘We should have just put a tracking chip on him like Knight Windu suggested, would have been safer for sure.’ He ran his hand over his hair before turning to apprentice Yanda.

He looked at Dolan in return and sighed in realization before smiling. “I’m sure Obi-Wan will return soon, you know he always comes back eventually, sometimes feed and given juice boxes and all.”

Snorting dourly, Dolan crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d rather he didn’t go missing at all.” He went sullenly mute for a few moments. Yanda’s brows drew together, the nautolan apprentice feeling the draw of worry in the Force.

“Master?” He questioned.

“…I have a bad feeling this time.” Dolan sighed.

()()()

Tucking his cold hands into his chest, Obi-Wan blearily peeked around the dark hallway with a tired gaze.

He was really thirsty and he was not feeling good but he had no idea how to get out of the big dusty hall at all and he couldn’t seem to figure out how to find the elevator that had taken him down in the first time again.

How long had he been down here?

He hoped Master Dooku or Knight Mace would come find him…

Or that nice padawan he meet.

Or Master Dolan or some of the guards…

Anyone really.

He was getting really cold.

Shuffling closer to the pillar he was sitting against, Obi-Wan gave a quiet sniffle. ‘I’m thirsty…’

He was also so tired but at least he wasn’t hungry.

Wait was that a good thing?

He should be hungry but he was too tired to think about that as he curled more against the pillar.

He wondered what Bant, Reeft and Garen were doing right now.

Perhaps it was fruit snack time?

He liked the honey melon and Bant would always give her his portion of honey melon when they had it.

A fresh shiver wracked through Obi-Wan’s body and he sniffed a bit more and tucked his face into his knees with a tiny sob.

Being back in the creche was the only thing he wanted to be.


	10. What's up Yoda?

“I’m sorry, what?” Yan stared at Yoda who was slowly moving forward. “Would you repeat that master? Kenobi is what?” The former padawan questioned.

“Missing the boy is. Missing for two days he has been.” Yoda grunted. “On high alert the temple is and checked the surveillance has been. Left the temple Obi-Wan did not.” He tapped his cane on the floor. “Looked everywhere we have.”

Following the other mutely for a few moments, Yan’s mind raced. “… Everywhere?”

Yoda grunted as a Sentinel passed them. “Searched the gardens has, searched all classrooms have been, searched private quarters… everywhere, even the places Obi-Wan has no place in being searched has been.” He sighed, the wrinkles growing more pronounced. “Worried I am.”

Cracking his mind, Yan hesitantly voiced a thought. “Has the lower catacombs been searched? The levels Jedi no longer go?”

Yoda looked sharply up at him and Yan shrugged.

“Young Kenobi has shown a remarkable talent of showing up where he shouldn’t be, usually to meet someone but perhaps not only the light side is guiding him. Perhaps… well he’s been gone for two days.” Yan explained his thoughts.

Staring at up at him for a long minute, Yoda reached for the comm link on his belt.

()()()

Stepping out of the elevator, Mace tucked the little body in his arms a bit tighter to his chest as Obi-Wan shivered.

Blue and chapped lipped and pale skinned, Obi-Wan almost looked like a corpse with the violet rings around his eyes and if it wasn’t for the fine layer of sweat coating the skin and the shivers that shook the small body, one could believe Obi-Wan was indeed dead as his chest barely rose and fell.

The shivers however were a good sign, it was a sign that his body was trying to warm itself up still, was fighting and it gave Mace hope as he rushed past the grandmaster, deciding that haste was key to get the boy to the healers.

He hoped they hadn’t found him too late.

He hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn’t slip quietly away now that they had found him.

Lengthening his stride, Mace practically broke into a sprint as he rushed to the Halls.

Once there, healers grasped Obi-Wan from him and rushed him off to emergency, leaving the knight to stare after before he was ushered away from the Halls.

‘…They should have kriffing put a tracker in that boys boots.’ He thought to himself before breathing out deeply and letting his anxiety go into the Force as the rest of the team that had gone down into the bowels arrived at the Halls to quietly ask Mace about Obi-Wan’s state, each one grim looking even if they were relieved that Obi-Wan had been found.

Mace had just been the one to find him first and had taken the elevator straight up with Obi-Wan.

Now they could all just quietly pray it was enough.

()()()

Sitting on the boys bedside, Yoda tapped his fingers on his cane as he eyed Obi-Wan quietly.

The boy still did not look good, his lips were still faintly blue and his skin was pale enough to make the freckles stand out.

But more then that was the darkness that seemed to cling to Obi-Wan with every breath the boy took as the Iv dripped vital liquid the Initiate had missed for two full days.

Something down in the bowels of the Jedi temple had turned a bouncy, joyful and spirited almost five year old Initiate into a pale as a corpse unconscious child that had shown no signs of waking yet despite the healers working hard and using healing crystals to aid them.

But at least there was recovery.

With time and care Obi-Wan would recover.

‘And all his foot wear trackers implemented shall have.’ Yoda thought grimly to himself.


	11. Saber

Looking at the little prints on the floor, Yan frowned to himself before looking at Plo. “The prints ends here.” He murmured. “You can tell he turned around and went to the marble pole Knight Windu found him at.” He turned the flashlight back to a bit behind them. “And either tripped on his own feet or fell a bit after.”

The two masters stared at the little hand prints still visible in the dust on the floor.

“…I can not feel anything dark here.” Plo murmured.

“He’s young. He’d been here for a day already and was miserable and frightened.” Yan mused while looking around with the flashlight. “I imagine whatever attacked him or latched onto him was drawn to him because of that misery.”

That got a sigh out of the kel dor. “Then it could be anywhere down here.”

“Yes.” Yan sighed in agreement. “Which means we’ll have to wait on Obi-Wan to become conscious to ask him about what happened.”

They both looked at each other grimly at that, Obi-Wan had suffered enough and neither wanted to expose him to more trauma but at this point they honestly had no option.

It was that or weeks or even months of searching without a clue what they were searching for.

()()()

Opening the door and peeking in, Xanatos smiled when he saw the little redhead was sitting up in the medical bed via the back of it having been raised up, the boy peeking at the window with tired eyes as the iv continued a steady drip.

On the stand beside the bed a pad rested along with a half filled glass of water.

Stepping in drew the boys attention and Xanatos smiled when Obi-Wan instantly made a happy noise but didn’t move much. But the raven didn’t mind that since he had been warned that Obi-Wan wasn’t up to much at all. “Hello there kiddo, heard you weren’t feeling well.” He offered as he came closer, now able to take in the still faint tinge of blue of the lips.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I got lost again.” He whispered.

“Yeah I heard that too. Heard you got cold and stuck in the dark.” That explained the nightlight plugged into the outlet of the room though it was currently off but Xanatos figured it would be turned on closer to dark for Obi-Wan.

The redhead nodded and shivered a bit, not enjoying the reminder of the dark he had spent time in.

“Well I know that the dark isn’t pleasant at all, especially alone, so I brought you something.” Reaching into his tunic, Xanatos pulled out the tooka plushie he had collected from the creche from Master Dolan, holding it out for Obi-Wan.

Green eyes went wide as Obi-Wan gave an excited little squeak before he lifted his hands out from under the heavy duvet wrapped around him, accepting the soft toy and cuddling it close to him. “Saber!” He held the black plush tightly, sniffling a bit before smiling at Xanatos. “Thank you Padawan Xanatos…”

Smiling, Xanatos gently patted Obi-Wan’s knee through the duvet. “Don’t worry about it, I figured I’d be kind to you since you were so kind to me last time we saw each other.” He said softly. Force knows what he might have done if he hadn’t meet Obi-Wan before Telos.

He watched as the boy snuggled the toy tight to his chest, eyes closing for a few moments as he drew in the familiar sensation of soft synth fur and soft cotton inside.


	12. Dream of better things

Carrying the drowsy boy in his arms, Dolan felt a sense of relief as he settled Obi-Wan down on the nap futons of the five year old’s with all the others, watching how he curled up around himself with a quiet noise before settling again, unaware of Dolan kneeling beside it while watching the redhead sleep.

Ever since the incident with the lower levels, all of Obi-Wan’s shoes, even his slippers, had been equipped with trackers.

And if all else failed, Obi-Wan now wore a necklace of all things with a silver half-moon as the pendant.

It was also a tracker.

Should Obi-Wan wander off without any of his foot wear, the tracker in the pendant could be used though so far Obi-Wan had been wearing either slippers or boots since he had been released from the Halls back into creche care.

And so far the trackers were all working as they could now find him the moment it was noticed he was missing, even if he wandered off to the stairs or gardens or anywhere.

Not that Obi-Wan was trying to wander off on purpose at all anymore at all.

The joyous redhead had a real scare and was still ill, would stagger around sometimes and grow incredibly pale while curling in against the closest warm person he trusted because he’d grow cold in moments.

But the Force had its own agenda sometimes and Dolan was just grateful that now they could get the boy back into safety and warmth again and would not have a repeat of the lower level incidents again because that had honestly scared him to white hairs he swore.

If the grapevine was right though, something more had happened to Obi-Wan down there then what was considered natural and master’s, high level masters, were going to and from the abandoned catacombs of the lower level with regularity, all knights in accompany were required to have strong shields and an ability to resist the dark side.

And wasn’t those two requested abilities telling what Obi-Wan might have encountered down there.

Dolan may not be a knight himself, had always found great joy in working with children instead of the idea of rushing out to save the day but he retained enough knowledge to understand the implications.

There was something dark in the lower levels of the Jedi temple, something that could slither into a mind and it was what had caused Obi-Wan to almost die in what should have been the safety of the Jedi temple.

And this poor youngling was suffering from it, this youngling who every one was aware could see things and whose powers for preconception was growing stronger by the year with the occasional vision.

It would not be easy for Obi-Wan.

Knight Windu was a Jedi who could see shatterpoints and all older creche masters remembered when he had been a boy, just as bright and joyous as Obi-Wan who had slowly and steadily turned into the serious knight they now knew.

One day… one day Obi-Wan might follow that form too, Dolan just hoped that whatever else happened, he would be able to look after the child as long as he belonged to the creche and fill his days with bright lights and warmth.

‘Rest well Obi-Wan, and dream of happier things.’ He thought warmly while brushing his hand over the soft red strands. ‘Dream of warmth.’


	13. Epilouge: Foggy memories

Early memories are… foggy at best.

And Obi-Wan does not have a photographic memory but he does remember warmth and laughter and the gentle grasp of the Force leading him around to meet people, many people.

He remembers the cold too, the scary memory that he sometimes revisited in his nightmares of the darkness below the temple that had landed him in the Halls for close to almost a month.

So many people had visited him during that time though and he knew that many had cared for him. He knew he was loved.

As he got older those people remained in his life, a bit more distant as Obi-Wan had so much to learn though he often saw both Knight Xanatos and Knight Feemor since both had teaching rotations.

Knight Mace he saw less when the man became master and then councilor.

But he still saw him.

He still saw most.

But most of all he saw his master, Qui-Gon, who had chosen him the day after Obi-Wan turned twelve with Xanatos and Feemor throwing a giant party to welcome their little ‘brother’ to the linage.

And then all three had proceeded to take his boots and make sure the trackers were working.

“I’m pretty sure this is unnecessary. I don’t get lost anymore ya know, I haven’t for years.” Obi-Wan tried to point out as he sat on the couch in his socks as Feemor pulled out a broken one from his leather boots.

“You don’t get lost on Coruscant you mean.” Xanatos smirked at him, sitting with another boot in his lap on the floor as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had the couch. “You’re not going to be on Coruscant all the time anymore.”

Qui-Gon paused at that, frowning a bit into the empty air then looking back at Obi-Wan. “You are aware you will be wearing your tracker medallion at all times, yes?” He raised his bushy brows.

Nodding, Obi-Wan found it best not to argue and instead cuddled up to his master’s side, grinning when Qui-Gon instantly adjusted so he could sneak his way under the arm and settle into the mans warm side. “Yes master, I know.” He resigned himself to.

“What are you going to do if someone takes the medallion though?” Feemor questioned thoughtfully.

A speculative look crossed the crooked nose mans face but before he could fully form his thought, Xanatos spoke up. “No, you can not get a tracker surgically implemented into him. I know, I asked about it when he was a little kid. Council felt it was too big of an invasion.” He drawled.

Eyes widening up at that as Qui-Gon grumbled to himself, Obi-Wan looked between them and then shook his head. “I should have hid out with Master Yan when he offered to get me a break from you guys.” He settled on.

“To late for that!” Xanatos grinned at him, handing a boot over to Feemor. “Now you belong to us Obi-Wan and as our teeny tiny linage brother, we are entitled to bother you, tease you and once you reach puberty, figure out who you crush on so we can coo and croon about how big you’re getting.”

Rolling his eyes as Xanatos mock cackled, Obi-Wan huffed and snuggled more into Qui-Gon’s warmth.

Above him, Qui-Gon just smiled and slowly ran his hand over the boys braid, pondering how much lighter the temple had felt since Obi-Wan’s little excursion down into the bowels of the temple…

He had a feeling the council had cleansed something down there but was sure it was in the need to know information.

Eh, he was sure he could badger Yan into telling him if he really wanted to know.


End file.
